Une séance avec mon Psy
by Harukane
Summary: Suite à des événements douloureux, Edward se voit contraint de suivre une thérapie. Bien que peu consentant, il découvre bien vite que son thérapeute, Roy, peut peut-être l'aider... UA
1. Prologue

Titre : Une séance avec mon psy

Auteur : Harukane

Disclaimer : Pas a moi...

Résumé : Suite à des événements douloureux, Edward se voit contraint de suivre une thérapie. Bien que peu consentant, il découvre bien vite que son thérapeute, Roy, peut peut-être l'aider...

Couple : Ed/Roy

Genre : Hum j'hésite..

Note : Je me remet à l'écriture (toujours en quête de béta si quelqu'un est intéressé) avec une nouvelle petite fic dont l'idée remonte déjà à plusieurs années.  
N'hésitez pas à me donnez tout vos avis, ça me permet d'avancer dans le bon sens !

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue **

"Il souffre"

Ils avait dit ça sur un ton détaché, les yeux fixé sur le visage du garçon en face d'eux, à voix basse. "Il souffre, il faut faire quelque chose...". Ils avait dit ça comme si j'étais un petit animal fragile, un cobaye, ou simplement comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si je ne pouvais rien entendre ni comprendre.

"Il souffre" ils leurs avaient fallut quoi ? Un an, une année pour comprendre.

J'aurais pu ricaner, relever la tête et m'exclamer "C'est que maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ?! Bravo y a du progrès !"

... Je n'es pas relever la tête, je n'es rien dit. J'ai continué a fixer mes converses avec une telle application que j'aurais pu me mettre a leurs taper la conversation. Après tout, je parlais bien tout seul, alors pourquoi pas a mes baskets ?

"Il souffre"

Ces petits mot, cette conne de petite phrase, ce simple souffle, ces mots...

Est-ce que je souffrais réellement ? J'avais souffert, beaucoup, c'était sûr. Mais est-ce que maintenant je souffrais ?

Après tout, toute cette tristesse, toute cette solitude m'avais comme enveloppé et maintenant je ne souffrais plus. Non... Bien pire !

Je ne ressentais plus rien.

C'est fou comme les gens change en même pas un an. Avant je souriais, j'avais des ami(e)s et surtout j'avais une vie, une existence...

Mais bon, un humain vide, une âme totalement craquelé, quelqu'un qui n'existe plus, ça ne ressens plus. Logique.

"Il souffre"

Ouais... rien que ça.

Finalement, il fut décidé que j'irai voir un psy.  
Comme si parler à un inconnu réglerais mes problèmes. Qu'est ce qu'il va réglé ? Je vais déballer ma vie à un mec qui me jugera, assis sur son fauteuil confortable, peut être qu'il fumera même une cigarette, prenant des notes et hochant la tête de temps à autre pour me donner l'illusion qu'il comprend, qu'il m'écoute.  
Parler à un mec qui passe ses journées à écouter la vie et les problèmes des gens.

Le problème c'est que tant qu'on est pas majeur, on ne peut pas décidé d'aller mal parce que vos parents ne vous laissent pas faire, tout simplement. En aucun cas ils ne vous laissent ce dont vous avez le plus besoin : de la solitude.  
Je ne veux pas parler à quelqu'un, je veux rester seul, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille dans mon coin. Je veux qu'on me laisse disparaître à ma guise.

- Edward, il faut faire quelque chose, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser dans cet état...

Je fixe ma mère. Je l'aime ma mère...  
Mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me laissera pas en paix. Alors je me résigne dans un silence. Et je sens mes parents pousser un soupir de soulagement, sûrement heureux de ne pas me voir opposer une quelconque résistance.

Je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon...


	2. Chap1 Les séances silencieuses

Voilà le premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.  
Je laisse beaucoup de questions en suspension intentionnellement. J'essaye d'étoffer l'intrigue et de révéler petit à petit les mystères du prologues. Même si mon scénario est assez bateau j'essaye de faire quelque chose d'un petit peu prenant.  
Donc si vous avez des avis, des critiques, des envies, des trucs cool ou pas cool à dire : dites le comme ça je pourrais que me perfectionner (j'espère TwT)  
Sur ce :

XOXOXOX

Ce sera un homme.  
Sera-t-il vieux ? Fraichement diplômé ? De gauche ? De droite ? Son bureau sera-t-il plutôt vieux et pleins de livre ? Ou lumineux et pleins de plantes ? Sera-t-il distant ou au contraire présent dans la conversation ?

Et puis qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

« Salut, je m'appelle Edward, j'ai 17 ans. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler alors je vais rester une heure sans rien dire juste pour voir combien de séances vous tenez avant que vous disiez enfin à mes parents que la thérapie ne sers à rien et que ce serais beaucoup mieux de me laisser dépérir dans un coin ? »

Mon premier rendez-vous est dans 2 heures, je pourrais ne pas y aller, mais ma mère a confiance en moi. Je sais que ça la décevrais que je ne fasse même pas l'effort de me rendre à ce rendez-vous.

XOXOXOX

J'ai sonné et l'on m'as ouvert tout de suite.  
Le cabinet du docteur Mustang (tu parle d'un nom pour un psy) se situe dans un quartier assez huppé, pas très loin de chez moi, dans un vieil appartement, tout les appartements ont été réaménager : il y a un médecin au premier étage, un orthophoniste au deuxième et le fameux mustang au troisième. A croire qu'ils se sont donné le mot. La porte est lourde et donne sur un immense hall. Juste en face, un vieil ascenseur avec des portes en bois. Je n'es pas trop confiance alors je prend l'escalier.  
Arrivé au troisième étage, une énorme porte en bois sombre et une plaque, très simple : Roy Mustang, Psychothérapeute.

Charmant...

La porte est entrebâillé, elle produit un grincement affreux quand je la pousse. Je rentre dans un hall sombre, sans meuble. En face de moi : une porte fermé qui laisse filtrer un trait de lumière et une conversation étouffé. Et une autre porte, grande ouverte qui fait jaillir la lumière du jour qui passe par la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Deux fauteuils, un cendrier et une pile de magazine. Je me demande de plus en plus ce que je fous la.

J'entends des pas, des voix qui se saluent et je sens quelqu'un dans mon dos.

« Bonjour Edward »

Je déteste sa voix. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu que je DETESTE mon psy.  
Je soupire avant de faire volte face et de toiser l'homme à qui je vais devoir déballer ma vie.  
Grand, 1 m 75 je dirais, peut être un peu plus, des cheveux noirs et une peau pâle. Ce mec ne doit pas beaucoup sortir. Il a les traits tirés, de légères cernes sous ses yeux noirs. Je dirais qu'il a 26 ans tout au plus.  
Donc, diplômé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je le suis dans son bureau sans rien dire, sans lui serrer la main qu'il me tend. Je le snob, exactement. Je le sens grogner dans sa barbe et me suivre dans la pièce qui était fermé tout à l'heure.

Bien malgré moi, je suis étonné de voir son « cabinet » (ou bureau je ne sais pas comment définir cet endroit). Il y a de la moquette blanc cassé au sol, les murs sont en boiserie sombre, il y a deux énormes fenêtre qui déverse la lumière dans toute la pièce. Du lierre. Une table basse entre les deux fauteuils qui trônent au centre de la pièce. Pour le reste ? Des bibliothèques remplis de livres, j'en compte rapidement 12 rien que sur ou par Freud. Et dans un coin, prés d'une des deux fenêtres, un divan en cuir.  
L'endroit semble intemporel.

Je m'assied en face de lui, dans un des deux gros fauteuils en cuir sombre.

Et là, commence le face à face.

XOXOXOXOX

Le premier geste, presque machinal, était de saisir le paquet de cigarette posé sur la table basse et de sortir un des bâtons de nicotine du paquet, le porter à ses lèvres, l'allumer. Respirer.

Ensuite, Roy posait son regard sur les yeux de son patient.

Il pouvait déduire beaucoup de choses du regard que lui jetait ses patients :  
Désespérer; il est le dernier recours, heureux; il a bien fait son boulot, triste; le patient veux se vider de sa journée, excité, peureux, effondré, traumatisé, vide. Ect... Ect...

Il tire sur sa cigarette, toise le garçon en face de lui et sourit.  
(Le sourire est capital : il faut mettre la personne le plus à l'aise possible)

« Vous ne vouliez pas venir ? »

Le garçon relève la tête, la secoue et retourne à la contemplation de ses converses.

« Vous n'êtes pas obliger de parlez vous savez »

Le garçon soupire, c'est surement le vouvoiement qui le dérange, en plus d'être obliger de venir trainer sa carcasse dans son bureau.

Il se passe bien 5 minutes sans que rien ne se passe, ne se dise.  
Puis, comme si le silence commençais à le peser, Edward relève la tête :

- J'ai aucune envie de vous parler, le prenez pas mal mais je vais très bien je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Alors pourquoi être là ?

Edward poussa un grognement. Roy haussa un sourcil.

- Parce que je suis obligé. Répondit Edward à mi voix

- Ha ?  
- Mes parents ne me laisserons jamais tranquille  
- Il y a une raison particulière ?

Là, Roy sut que le blond allait se renfermer dans un mutisme impénétrable et que le reste de la séance serait silencieuse.

XOXOXOXOX

Il lui fallut 5 séances pour savoir que son patient avait 17 ans (18 le 11 octobre), qu'il allait dans un lycée à 15 minutes de chez lui (Bac S) et qu'il avait été forcé plus ou moins à suivre une thérapie pour une raison sombre et inconnu. Pour le reste, il sut juste que Edward était silencieux. Extrêmement silencieux même...  
Ils avaient rendez-vous toutes les semaines, à la même heure.  
Et toutes les semaines, à la même heure, Edward venait, rentrait silencieusement dans son bureau, s'écroulait sur son fauteuil et regardait par la fenêtre pendant les 30 minutes que durait la séance.

Roy était patient, c'était une de ses qualités les plus apprécier chez lui.  
Et Roy n'en avais absolument rien à faire que son patient reste silencieux. Au contraire, il pouvait lire un peu, fumer une ou deux cigarette et décompresser avant que le prochain patient vienne se lamenter.  
Roy adorait son boulot, et écouter les gens ne le déranger pas plus que ça, au contraire.  
Mais ces séances était un peu comme des pauses. Il avouait que ça lui faisait un bien fou de rester une demi heure dans un silence confortable sans chercher à aider plus ou moins les gens à sortir de leurs névrose.  
En plus, Edward ne semblait plus agacé d'être obligé de scier son postérieur dans un fauteuil. Il regardait par la fenêtre ou inspecter méticuleusement le bureau mais toujours de sa place, il en se levait jamais.  
Une fois même, il avait apporter des cours de sciences pour réviser.  
Une autre fois encore, il avait parler. Bon c'était pour dire à Roy que son bureau était plutôt agréable. Mais il avait tout de même produit un son et construit une phrase.

Roy savait que Edward se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans son bureau et il sentait aussi que son patient aurait besoin de parler à un moment ou à un autre.

Les séances silencieuses durait depuis 2 mois, et a part les 5 premières séances pénible ou il avait réussit à arracher de rares informations sur son patient, Roy avait miser sur le mutisme d'Edward pour que celui-ci se dévoile tout seul.

Ce qui ne venais apparemment pas.

XOXOXOXOX

-En fait mes parents... C'est pas mes vrais parents.

Roy leva le nez de son livre, tira une bouffer de sa cigarette et empêcha un sourire victorieux de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il s'était peut être trompé en fin de compte...

XOXOXOXOX

J'avais commencer mes séances chez Mustang début avril, on était déjà début juin...  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué à aller le voir, toutes les semaines.  
Surtout au début, c'était pénible. Il me posait toute sortes de questions. Je filtrait le plus possible les infos, Age, lycée, section... J'ai dû me forcer parce qu'à chaque fois que j'entrais dans son bureau, je voulais m'enfuir.  
Puis petit à petit, il a arrêter de poser des questions.  
J'ai commencer à apprécier qu'il ne cherche plus à me serrer la main ou qu'il me laisse juste assis dans mon coin.  
C'est devenu reposant. C'était le seul qui me laisser dans mon mutisme sans chercher à me forcer. Il faisait ses trucs et moi j'attendais. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Je restais. Dans un endroit intemporel comme son bureau, je me sentais presque bien.  
Presque parce qu'il y avais toujours sa présence.  
Il a finit par ne plus venir me chercher dans la salle d'attente, je venais tout seul quand j'entendais la personne avant moi claquer la grande porte en bois sombre qui produisait toujours un grincement affreux. Il ne se levais pas, il me faisait à peine un petit signe de tête puis sortait un livre et une cigarette.  
Comme une sorte de pacte.  
Tu me parle pas, je continue à venir.  
Ca doit l'arranger d'être payer à rien faire. Et moi ça m'arrange de venir et de me taire.  
On se retrouve donc.

Alors, bordel... pourquoi ai-je ouvert la bouche ?

XOXOXOXOX

Il regarde ses mains, les tords, croise les jambes, les décroise, les tend pour admirer ses converses. Jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Mustang, baisse les yeux. Soupire.

-Je suis adopté en fait. Bon c'est pas tant ça le problème... Enfin... je sais pas. J'avais 11 ans quand ma mère est morte...

Silence. Soupire. Soulagement.  
Roy ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, il finit juste sa cigarette.

-Et j'ai pas vraiment connu mon père parce qu'il est parti quand j'étais tout jeune... Et pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ?  
-C'est mon boulot

Edward hausse le sourcil

-C'est sur, ça explique tout. Dit-il, ironique

Roy soupira, presque excéder de retrouver le gamin insupportable et snob de la première séance.

- Ecoute, je peut pas t'obliger à parler de tes soucis et je peut pas non plus tout régler à coup de baguette magique. Mais si tu veut parler à quelqu'un de complétement extérieur à ta vie (j'entend par là, qui ne vis pas avec toi tout les jours, qui ne connait pas tes gouts, tes amis, ta famille ect...) c'est à moi qu'il faut parler, ou à un autre psy. Mais je peut faire que ça, ensuite on peut continuer à rester silencieux à chaque séance. Tout ce qui te va, me va aussi.

Edward tiqua sur le tutoiement, son silence ne les avait pas rapprochés à ce qu'il sache. Il resta silencieux. Parce que c'était plus simple. Parce que c'était confortable. Et il décida de revenir, mais de ne plus jamais reparlé.

Parce qu'il était un peu déçu en fin de compte...

XOXOXOXOX

Et voilà, donnez moi vos avis n'hésitez pas ! Même si vous aimez pas en fait c'est constructif les critiques !

A bientôt


	3. Chap2 Lobotomisation

**Alooors, j'ai décidé que Ed passerais un bac S mais je ne sais pas DU TOUT comment ça se passe (perso je fait un bac général en art on est plutôt des bran...) alors si je raconte une énormité dites-le moi, je me corrigerai et en plus je me coucherai moins bête :D**

XOXOXOXOX

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en passant la porte de son appartement. Il se déchaussa et posa ses clefs dans le vide poche posé sur la table à droite de sa porte. Il n'alluma même pas la lumière et s'affala sur son canapé. Dans le noir.

Roy avait un peu de mal avec son appartement. Il n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps et l'endroit était quelque peu impersonnel. Il bossait du lundi 9h au samedi 19h30_,_ et quand il rentrait, il prenait à peine le temps de manger avant d'aller se coucher pour retourner à son bureau le jour suivant. Son quotidien était monotone, tout était réglé précisément. Parfois le dimanche, il voyait quelques amis, ou regardait des films, histoire de se vider la tête.

Rien n'était jamais venu briser le train-train quotidien qu'il s'était lui-même imposé quelques années auparavant. Il voyait ses patients, les écoutait et les conseillait au mieux. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé à un de ses clients chez lui. Pour lui, leurs soucis devaient rester dans son bureau, il les laissait le soir et les retrouvait le matin. Mais Edward lui posait problème. Parce qu'il y pensait chez lui. Or, il avait déjà connu des ados et des jeunes adultes pénibles et silencieux. Et il avait déjà passé des « séances silencieuses » avec bon nombre d'entre eux. Mais avec Edward, ses séances avaient pris une toute autre tournure. Ce qu'il voyait avant comme un caprice et un besoin d'attention ne se reflétait pas chez Edward. Edward avait juste besoin de ce silence. Et c'était devenu très confortable de partager une demi-heure de silence avec cet étrange garçon. En plus, Edward avait finit par parler.

Alors pourquoi continuait-il à y penser ? Peut être parce qu'il regrettait déjà les séances confortables que lui offrait le blond, ou qu'en quelque sorte, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour gagner son pain. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait envie de l'aider à sortir de ce silence...

XOXOXOXOX

- Alors ça se passe comment avec ce psy ?

- Il est pas mal...

Sa mère allait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Edward finit son assiette en silence. Il débarrassa rapidement et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait rendez vous le lendemain avec Mustang et il n'avait plus envie de faire l'effort d'y aller. Il irait, juste pour voir si il pouvait toujours rester dans son fauteuil en silence. Sinon il n'y retournerait pas. Sur cette pensée qu'Edward jugea très judicieuse, il se coucha, et continua de tourner cette pensée encore et encore jusqu'à s'endormir.

XOXOXOXOX

- Savais-tu qu'à une époque, on pensait que les maladies mentales, comme la schizophrénie par exemple, pouvaient être guéries par la lobotomie ?

Edward fixa son psychiatre en levant un sourcil. Ce dernier fixait le plafond et s'appliquait à faire des ronds avec sa fumée de cigarette.

- On s'est rendu compte que c'était une pratique qui existait depuis presque toujours, on a même retrouvé des crânes d'hommes préhistoriques qui présentaient des trous à cet endroit - Roy désigna son front - C'est qu'en 1950 qu'elle a commencé à être interdite...

- Sérieux ?

- Oui... D'ailleurs c'est un psychiatre allemand, ou suisse je sais plus, qui « officialisa » la lobotomie au 19e siècle...

Il y eu un silence.

- Pourquoi vous êtes devenu psy ?

Roy fixa son homologue d'un air vaguement étonné, il écrasa sa cigarette et soupira.

- Je voulais soigner les gens. Mais pas en les ouvrant ou en leurs prescrivant des médocs. En fait... Je crois que je voulais essayer de soigner (mentalement et moralement parlant) le plus de gens possible, moi compris.

- Vous ?

- Bien sûr, même les psychothérapeutes vont voir d'autres psychothérapeutes. Comme il y a une police pour la police ou un médecin pour les autres médecins.

Edward resta pensif de longues minutes. Au moment de retourner contempler la fenêtre, il se ravisa.

- Pourquoi ils ont mis tant de temps ?

Roy haussa un sourcil.

- Tant de temps à quoi ?

- A comprendre que trifouiller le cerveau des gens c'était peut être pas le meilleur moyen de les soigner.

Roy écarquilla les yeux et eut un petit rire.

- « Trifouiller »... Tu ferais un piètre chirurgien - Il continua à ricaner pendant qu'Edward le fixait, légèrement blasé - Quand quelqu'un est confronté à quelque chose ou à une autre personne qui ne rentre pas dans sa norme, il trouve des moyens de la rendre identique à lui. Le problème c'est que la norme est quelque chose d'assez subjectif et personnel. Donc... quand on est confronté à quelqu'un qui a présentement plusieurs « lui » dans sa tête, on essaye de « virer » ses autres « lui ». Et on a compris très tôt que tout se passait dans le cerveau. Alors on trifouille... Au final ton terme est assez vrai puisque une lobotomie revient à « réparer » une anomalie.

- Vous auriez pas pu dire la même chose en une phrase ?

Roy éclata de rire sous le regard étonné du blond.

- Je m'appliquerai la prochaine fois, on se revoit même jour même heure ?

Edward hésita, il nota que Mustang ne lui avait posé aucune question. Il pesa quelques secondes le pour et le contre. Fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard et accepta de revoir son psy.

XOXOXOXOX

L'air était doux sur Central. À 7 h du matin, la ville commençait à s'animer lentement, les trottoirs devenaient de plus en plus peuplés au fil des minutes. On voyait de tout à cette heure-ci, les gens mal réveillés, qui allaient d'un pas trainant au travail, ceux en retard, qui trottinaient pour gagner quelques minutes, les jeunes filles, ravies de remettre jupe et robe, les jeunes hommes, ravis de ce changement. Et il y avait Edward. Accoudé à la fenêtre de la petite cuisine de l'appartement familial, il observait les têtes des passants qui fourmillaient sous son regard. Il aimait prendre le temps d'observer tout ces gens. Il aimait voir la vie grouiller sous sa fenêtre. Il prit le temps de déjeuner, de tresser ses cheveux et d'enfiler paisiblement ses chaussures. Il fit signe à ses parents et sortit.

Il passait son épreuve de Physique-Chimie dans quelques jours, et avait préférer passer ses journées à la bibliothèque du lycée pour réviser au calme. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la présence manquante. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des regards et des murmures de ses parents dans son dos. Il s'arrêta, secoua la tête et se promit de ne plus penser qu'à ses révisions qui lui prendraient les cinq prochains jours. Il pensa à son coef. 8, il pensa à son bac, il... il...

Il finit par prendre son téléphone et à chercher un numéro. Il appela, patienta en entendant les tonalités. Puis...

- Oui bonjour ?

- Bonjour c'est Edward, ce serait possible de passer à deux rendez-vous par semaine ?

XOXOXOXOX

Il se maudit. D'abord parce qu'il perdait trente précieuses minutes de révisons, plus les quinze minutes à l'aller, et les quinze minutes au retour. Un total d'une heure perdu qu'il aurait pu utiliser plus judicieusement. En plus, ce débile de psychothérapeute ne servait à rien à part à enrichir le tabac du coin. Pour finir, Mustang le tutoyait. Tout le temps. C'était gênant, ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble à ce qu'il sache !

Il se résigna. C'était lui qui avait demandé un rendez vous en express, et il se dit qu'il avait peut être, finalement, un peu besoin de parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Et le premier n'importe qui était en ce moment Mustang.

- Je suis fatigué.

Cette seule phrase lui arracha un soupir. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

- Je t'écoute.

Edward leva les yeux aux ciel, le brun avait l'air de tout faire, sauf d'écouter. Il fixait le plafond en tapotant du doigt le cuir de son fauteuil.

- Déjà je tiens à vous signaler que ce sera la seule séance où je parlerais, je vide mon sac un coup et on recommence à se voir en silence comme avant. C'était bien... jusqu'à ce que vous me parliez de lobotomie. - Il soupira en faisant un geste avec sa main.

- Je suis un peu là pour ça, techniquement.

Haaaa, il devenait cynique l'enfoiré !

- Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. Vous comprenez ? Atteindre ma majorité, me trouver un coin à moi et y rester. Et ne plus entendre tout ces gens autour de moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

- Oh. J'en sais trop rien. Depuis que ma mère est morte... J'ai un peu l'habitude des conversations à voix basse dans mon dos. Tout le monde pense que je vais mourir de chagrin d'une minute à l'autre. Mais je vais bien ! Je suis juste un peu... asocial. Enfin je pense...

- Tu me rediras ça quand ce sera une certitude alors.

Edward serra les dents. La situation ne lui plaisait pas. En parlant, il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu cet avantage qu'il avait acquis avec le silence, il sentait qu'il redevenait un patient lambda pour Mustang, et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de silences ou de discutions normales et sympa (si la lobotomie peut être considéré comme sympa) avec le brun. Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul endroit où on le laissait tranquille. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions, ou qu'on lui réponde des phrases toute faites. Il resta amorphe et fixa la fenêtre.

- Vous devriez fumer une cigarette, vous êtes plus sympathique quand vous fumez...

Roy obéit, et le reste de la séance se déroula dans un silence inconfortable.

XOXOXOXOX

Et voilà, j'espère que ça va pour vous, j'aime prendre mon temps et faire évoluer petit à petit. Ah, et surtout... qu'est ce que j'aime vous faire croire que la situation va avancer alors qu'elle recule (ho ho ho). Je vais avoir du temps pendant le mois de juin, je vais essayer de rester dans mes temps (une parution par semaine). J'ai ENFIN trouver une béta (qui se nomme ze-perverse-shinigami), acclamez-la, car elle préserve vos yeux. Admirez cette perfection littéraire ! Normalement vous devriez avoir quelques révélations croustillantes dans les deux prochains chapitres ha ha ha en attendant je vais réviser mon bac moi aussi !

**PS : vous trouvez vous que mon style ressemble aux polar américain et que j'ai un humour un peu british ?**


	4. Chap3 Petit frère

Et voici mon troisième chapitre en espérant que c'est toujours aussi sympa à suivre (bon la foule ne se bouscule pas au portillon mais les plus grands artistes ont été connus après leur mort, je ne désespère pas). Bonne lecture !  
PS : j'adore, vraiment, quand on m'ajoute en favoris ou qu'on met ma fic en alerte... mais un petit avis ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide à m'avancer !

XOXOXOXOX

Mes parents trouvèrent que passer à deux séances par semaine était une excellente idée. Pour moi c'était plutôt une perte de temps et d'argent. Mais ça avait l'air de les rassurer, alors après un haussement d'épaules j'avais signifié que retourner voir « Mustang-débile » ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Moi j'aimais bien ne rien ressentir. C'était pratique. Ce psy par exemple. J'étais finalement déçu parce que je pensais vraiment que c'était un type bien, qui avait compris mon problème, ou qui en tout cas s'en accommodait. Et au final c'était juste un mec diplômé qui faisait son boulot.

Je ne voulais qu'une personne et elle n'était pas là, alors je faisait sans.

XOXOXOXOX

- Tu sais ce qu'est la dynamique de groupe ?

Edward soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et fixa Roy, blasé.

- Je refuse de vous parler, je vous ai déjà dit que je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Tu pourrais bien rester tranquille sans payer quelqu'un, fit remarquer Roy d'un air amusé .

- Je préfère vous répéter ça à chaque séance et payer plutôt qu'affronter ma mère.

- Elle est si terrible que ça ? - Il s'approcha et croisa les doigts -

- A une période, je me suis un peu renfermé sur moi même, elle s'inquiétait pour moi mais sa seule manière de me le montrer et de m'obliger à lui parler était de me secouer dans tout les sens en me menaçant de me raser les cheveux - Edward eut un sourire en se remémorant ce souvenir.

- Elle l'a fait ?

- Bien sûr que non. La plupart du temps elle est un peu dure avec nous mais c'est sa manière à elle de s'inquiéter. Quand on fait des conneries généralement elle abat son poing sur nos crânes comme ça.

Edward posa son poing sur le haut de son crâne en ricanant quand il se figea. Le brun était en suspend. La cigarette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il y eut un silence. Edward se détesta d'avoir encore une fois failli à sa résolution de ne plus rien raconter à son psy même si celui-ci était agréable. Il ronchonna. Mais Mustang n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant le blond en plissant les yeux comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

- « Nous » ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche, la referma, écarquilla les yeux. Roy avait dit ça très calmement, en recommençant à respirer la nicotine. Il fixait le blond avec un intérêt certain et il s'était même un peu penché en avant pour mieux entendre ce qu'allait dire son patient. La respiration d'Edward accéléra, il eu une boule dans la gorge et sortit de sa poche le chèque permettant de payer sa séance, il le posa rapidement sur la table basse et quitta la pièce. Tout cela sans regarder le brun qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Quand il entendit la grande porte brune claquer, Roy se dit que le problème d'Edward était peut être un peu plus grave que prévu.

XOXOXOXOX

Il appréciait énormément la bibliothèque de son lycée. Déjà parce que c'était le seul endroit calme de l'établissement. Ensuite parce que c'était un endroit grand et lumineux. Il y avait des dizaines d'étagères, du manuel scolaire aux bandes dessinées, des magazines en tout genre, des dicos. Il avait même un jour trouvé un exemplaire du Code Civil. Il y avait des fauteuils d'une couleur marron délavé un peu partout. Moche mais confortable. En plus, la bibliothécaire, Mlle. Scieszka avait déjà lu plus de la moitié des livres présent au CDI et, chose surprenante, se souvenait de chacun à la virgule près. Ce qui était non seulement extrêmement pratique, mais aussi un don qu'Edward admirait et il avait tout de suite lié une bonne relation avec la jeune femme.

Edward adorait la bibliothèque. Mais il adorait encore plus le bureau de Mustang, allez savoir pourquoi.

XOXOXOXOX

Ce qu'il aimait, dans le bureau de son psy, c'était ce sentiment d'intemporalité qui se dégageait des murs, du sol, qui se déversait par la fenêtre. Il avait l'impression que, même un siècle plus tard, les lieux resteraient tels quels. Même Mustang était à l'image de son bureau : il portait toujours un éternel pantalon bleu royal en jean et une chemise. Et toujours les mêmes chaussures noires cirées. Et toujours les mêmes mèches de cheveux tombant au même endroit sur le front. Et toujours ses traits tirés. Et toujours cette odeur de cigarette froide. L'endroit était rassurant car il ne changeait pas. Jamais rien ne bougeait. Il aimait cet endroit. Mais il devait détester le propriétaire des lieux. Pour son bien. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas remuer des choses trop douloureuses, il ne voulait pas parler. Si ses parents l'avait laissé tranquille, l'eau aurait couler sous les ponts et il aurai finit par aller très bien.

Il était retombé dans son mutisme boudeur. A son plus grand bonheur, les séances silencieuses avait été acceptées (dans le silence) par son psy et ils avaient recommencé à vaquer à leurs occupation, une heure par semaine.

Edward regardant la fenêtre, Roy regardant le plafond. Il n'y avait même plus aucun son échangé entre eux.

Edward entrait dans le bureau, s'installait, attendait, puis, quand l'heure était venue, il posait un cheque sur la table basse pour régler la séance et s'en allait en silence.

Il se demanda tout de même une fois si tout cela était très « éthique ». Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, c'était pas lui le psy.

Il regretta une fois de ne pas discuter avec le brun. Puis il se souvint de son cynisme.

Il n'eut pourtant aucune fois l'idée d'arrêter de venir.

XOXOXOXOX

Il ne connaissait personne qui appréciait particulièrement les hôpitaux. D'ailleurs, bien que ce soit utile, il ne comprenait pas tout ces gens qui voulaient devenir médecin, chirurgien ou infirmière. L'endroit lui semblait austère, agressif et mortel. Surtout mortel. Il détestait voir les numéros des chambres défiler devant ses yeux. Il comptait patiemment tout en fixant sa pensée sur autre chose.

218... 219... 220... 221.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte blanche, inspira et ferma les yeux. C'était de plus en plus dur. Dur de voir que la femme de l'accueil finissait peu à peu par le reconnaître, le saluer. Dur de voir les jeunes patients dans les couloirs, dans le parc, dans leur chambre laissée ouverte. Dur de venir, de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de s'empêcher de courir dans l'autre sens. Mais Edward détestait les lâches et refusait d'en être un, alors il ne s'enfuyait jamais. Il lissa ses vêtements, se racla la gorge. Et au bout de 5 minutes de réflexion, il poussa la porte qu'il referma ensuite derrière lui.

Tout ce blanc...

Il détestait le blanc, en plus, techniquement parlant, ça n'était même pas une couleur. C'était froid, sans vie, sans rien. La chambre avait seulement un lit, une petite table de chevet et un fauteuil. La fenêtre donnait sur la route. Rien en cet endroit ne lui donnait envie de rester. Sauf peut être la tignasse châtain qui s'éparpillait sur l'oreiller immaculé. De toutes petites mèches très claires, bien lisses et propres. Il se concentra et entendit la respiration calme et presque imperceptible de la personne dans le lit. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, croisa les bras et fixa le plafond.

Puis il réussit à laisser échapper un souffle :

- Salut p'tit frère.

XOXOXOXOX

On m'as fait la remarque :  
Une séance chez un psy dure une demi-heure, deux séances par semaine équivaut à une heure par semaine.  
Voilà  
(Et on m'as aussi fait remarquer que je n'avais pour l'instant pas fait de scène « familiale » je sais que mon écriture traine en longueur mais j'ai mon idée pour l'instant c'est mon petit effet de passer sous silence ce qui se passe en dehors des séances entre Ed et Roy ^^)


End file.
